


Shadows

by lostintheexo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheexo/pseuds/lostintheexo
Summary: Junmyeon's caught in the middle of a rivalry between two supernatural beings who were supposed to be a myth. He never expected his entire life and those around him to be built up of lies.alternatively: the exo/the vampire diaries crossover no one asked for but secretly craved, with junmyeon as elena, sehun as stefan and yifan as damon.





	1. Chapter One

"Are you even listening to me?"

"That's an odd way to start a conversation, don't you think?"

With a tiny, piercing yell, Baekhyun raises an arm and begins his assault on Chanyeol's bicep. The younger laughs loudly, the sound booming and filling up the carpark, as he attempts to grab Baekhyun's hands to stop the punches. It isn't until Baekhyun delivers him one last hit does he laugh again, giving Baekhyun a cheeky smile as they continue their journey into the entrance of the school.

"I'll listen now," He promises, before adding, "But you'll have to start from the very top, because I wasn't listening to a single thing you were saying."

Baekhyun huffs and shakes his head, though the glint in his eye and the small grin he possesses doesn't go unnoticed by anyone, least of all Chanyeol.

With a chuckle, the taller lightly shoves him, "Now you know how I feel when you do the exact same thing to me."

A sheepish smile is directed at Chanyeol before Baekhyun starts his story again, arms flying this way and that, and a bright spark in his eyes that Chanyeol has seen many times. He doesn't tell Baekhyun that, once again, he barely listens to him, too lost in his eyes and his smile to even process the words. Instead, he nods when he needs to and does his best to make it look like he's being a good best friend by listening intently.

From a distance stands Sehun and Junmyeon, the former pouting and staring up at the school in distaste.

"It's only one more year, Sehun, you'll be fine. And you still have Chanyeol and Baekhyun with you, so it's not _that_ bad."

He spins on his heel and directs the pout at his boyfriend, who merely chuckles and forces his eyes away. Junmyeon will not let himself be swayed by the younger's attempts at making him feel bad.

"But can't I just have _one_ more day off with you? Please."

"Sehun," Junmyeon steps forward and raises both hands to cup the younger's cheeks as a fond smile stretches across his face, "You and I both know that one day will turn into two, then three, and so on. If you take too many days off you're going to have to repeat, _just_ like Chanyeol and Baekhyun."

Sehun's pout only grows, but it's quickly forced away by warm, soft lips pressing against his own. He smiles into the kiss, immensely glad for the distraction. He tries his best to draw it out by wrapping his arms around Junmyeon's waist to pull him closer. Unfortunately, the movement doesn't work in his favour, and has the older pulling away with a shake of his head and a small chuckle.

"Nuh uh. Tonight. You can come over to my house and whine about how torturous your first day was."

At the arrangement, Sehun grins. "Promise?"

"Mhmm. Now," One last kiss has Junmyeon shoving Sehun back lightly, still smiling fondly, "Go before _I'm_ late for _my_ first day. I'll see you tonight."

The high school student nods and says his own goodbyes, standing there with a pale arm raised to wave off his boyfriend. Once the silver Lexus is out of sight, Sehun spins around and scoffs.

"I don't even need to be here," He mutters to himself, kicking stray rocks off of the concrete path leading to the school. "This is such bullshit."

Sehun already misses his boyfriend.

Despite his sour mood, he's still feeling warm from his boyfriend's promise of spending the night together. He won't admit it aloud to his two friends, but that thought is enough to keep him in the school grounds for the entirety of the day, and prompts him to excel in his classes in hope of them passing by faster.

At recess, he sits with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who are sharing earphones and watching something on the latter's phone. Occasionally, they'll look up and speak to Sehun, however their attention is directed back to their device not long after. It isn't until Kyungsoo and Jongdae join them at the table does Sehun finally speak more than six words.

Kyungsoo's silent, the exact opposite of the sunshine sitting next to him. He's all blank stares, monotone replies and very, very, _very_ occasional laughs. Every now and then he will push his round glasses up higher, or he will run a hand through his dark hair. His eyes are either glued on the notebook splayed on the table in front of him, or boring holes into Sehun.

Sehun tries not to feel too intimidated, but when Kyungsoo's head tilts to the side and his eyes narrow ever so slightly, he can't help but squirm under the gaze. He isn't afraid of the quiet boy, because _he_ is _never_ afraid of people, but there's something in those dark eyes that he can't quite recognise, something that he can't place.

He's only known Kyungsoo for a few months. When they first met, he and Junmyeon were still new to each other. In the six months that he and Junmyeon have been dating, he  
hasn't had more than a handful of proper conversations with Kyungsoo, Junmyeon's best friend. Lately, though, Kyungsoo's stares have become less blank and more calculating. He always looks like he's finding pieces of Sehun and putting them together right in front of him. In those moments, Sehun has finally experienced nervousness.

With a tiny huff that doesn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table, Sehun checks his phone. Just three more hours.

| | |

Junmyeon is a rare find. As opposed to the faces around him that look like they would rather be anywhere but University, he walks with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

He doesn't have any friends that made the instant transition from high school to University. Most took time off, whilst others didn't bother. Junmyeon doesn't mind. He loves meeting new people, anyway.

His first lecture of the day is an introductory one, the same as his last two. He manages to meet and befriend three new people, none of which went to his previous highschool.

Yubin is three years his senior, close to graduating, and they don't meet until Junmyeon is introduced to her through Dahye, a girl in his business class.

Yubin has blonde hair that stops at her ribs and a round nose that makes her face look softer. When she introduces herself to Junmyeon after seeing him with Dahye, her honey eyes shine and her lips stretch into a smile that eases Junmyeon's nervous insides.

Dahye is quieter than her older friend. She doesn't speak to Junmyeon much in their class, but once they're out she makes sure to befriend him. Out of nervousness, she seems to run a hand through her blue hair every now and then. She keeps an earphone in throughout most of the day, later explaining that she's listening over her own beats to try and fill in any gaps there may be in her lyrics. At first glance, she looks intimidating, but after she fumbles over her words and smiles sheepishly at Junmyeon, he's put into another state of ease.

Kris is different. He doesn't meet Kris in any of his classes. Instead, Kris approaches him first, asking for directions that Junmyeon can't give him. They laugh over it before Kris introduces himself, Junmyeon doing the same with his signature friendly smile plastered on his face.

As soon as Kris admits that he's beyond lost, the two of then agree on setting out to find the block together, despite Junmyeon being equally as unknown to his surroundings.

Junmyeon is the first between them to voice a question following their embarrassed laughter, "So, how long have you been in Korea for?"

Kris' shocked expression causes Junmyeon to laugh, and the pink that dusts his cheeks only fuels the shorter's laughter.

"That obvious?"

At Kris' question, he controls himself and replies with a nod, "You still stumble over a few words. And, I don't know if you noticed or not, but you said a few words in Mandarin when you got stuck."

The taller is sporting another shocked expression, his habits being revealed after only speaking mere sentences to the latter. He voices his surprise at that, then questions Junmyeon about his Mandarin skills.

"I could say hello to you, and say thank you, but don't expect anything else from me."

The two share a small laugh at that before Junmyeon points up at the building they're approaching. He indicates that it's the building Kris has been searching for, sandwiched between two buildings of equal height with only small walkways separating them from each other.

Kris' eyebrows raise up at the sight and his jaw slacks slightly in shock. With a nervous chuckle, he runs a hand through his long, black hair before he turns to Junmyeon to thank him, who waves him off.

"It was good to get my bearings a bit more, now I know where everything is," He giggles, eyes roaming the buildings around them.

The University is a big place, at least twice the size of his already big enough previous high school, and it took Junmyeon almost two years to adjust to it and make it to his classes without getting lost. Looking up and around the University, he doesn't want to imagine how long it will possibly take him to adjust to this.

So caught up in his own thoughts, Junmyeon doesn't hear Kris calling out for him in a small voice until his bicep is poked once.

With a distracted shake of his head, the shorter turns to acknowledge Kris.

"What're you doing tonight?" He questions, tilting his head to the side slightly before continuing. "I'm still pretty new to this area and have no idea where anything good is around here. Think you could give me a tour?"

Junmyeon sucks in a breath between his teeth as he rocks back on his feet. "I actually promised my boyfriend I'd spend tonight with him, sorry."

It takes less than a second for Junmyeon to feel bad for his words. Kris' shoulders visually slouch, and his bottom lip juts out in the slightest, _tiniest_ pout. It instantly reminds Junmyeon of Sehun and how he acts when he's either sad, or disappointed.

"How about the weekend?"

Junmyeon's brain to mouth filter disappears before he can even think about his words, the offer being thrown straight into the air without a single thought. Mentally, he face palms.

His disappointment in himself isn't noticed by Kris, who is too busy nodding along to the offer and rattling off when and where he'd be free. It's all too much for Junmyeon to remember.

Yet again, he acts without thinking and pulls his phone out of his pocket and motions for Kris to put his number in. The taller is confused for a second, before he catches on.

"Just text me when and where you want me to show you around," Junmyeon says with a smile, before he admits that he's going to be late in meeting his boyfriend and makes a haste getaway from the taller University student.

He misses the way Kris chuckles down at his phone, as well as how the dark pair of eyes follow him as he walks across the courtyard in mild amusement and wonder.

| | |

Sehun has barely stepped through Junmyeon's door before he's attacking him, pulling him in by the lips and pressing their lips together fervently. Whatever greeting the older had ready is discarded as he sighs and lifts his arms to wrap around his boyfriend's neck.

They're so lost in each other, kisses turning into nothing more than soft contact between them when they can't stop smiling into it. They're so absorbed that they don't hear someone stepping up the porch. It isn't until the door swings open, knocking into Sehun's back, do they finally take note of something other than each other.

"Gross," Jongdae mutters, pretending to gag as he pushes past the two, dumps his backpack on the floor, and makes a beeline for the kitchen.

Whereas Junmyeon blushes at getting caught by his younger brother (not for the first time, and definitely not the most they've been caught doing) and buries his head into Sehun's chest, the younger chuckles and jokingly calls after Jongdae.

"You could've knocked!"

Junmyeon's younger brother returns with an armful of food and a can of soda, staring at the two of them incredulously.

"First off," Jongdae cocks his hip out and shifts his weight to one leg, and Junmyeon knows that if his arm was free he'd be resting it on said hip, "I live here. Secondly, if you guys are going to suck each other's face and then act all weird and lovey dovey, don't do it in the damn doorway."

The couple is left laughing after Jongdae as he retreats up the stairs with his snacks.

Just before he closes the door to his room, they hear him mutter, "Good Lord, anyone would think you two haven't seen each other in a year most of the time."

Still giggling together, Sehun and Junmyeon drag each other to the couch where they lay themselves down. Although Sehun picks a movie out for them to watch, his attention is soon set on Junmyeon. The movie is forgotten not ten minutes into it, wandering hands and locked lips and tiny gasps no match for the film.


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon doesn't get back to texting Kris until the Friday night before he promised to meet him. With Sehun spending almost every night at his house and proving to be a rather aggressive distraction on his work, it's no surprise it slips his mind completely.

He's already received two deadlines for upcoming reports, and he's thrown straight into the preparation for them on his second day. Despite it taking up most of his free time, Junmyeon doesn't let the fact that Friday night's are his and Sehun's date nights (although, with the high school student sleeping over every other night, does it really count?). With that in mind, as soon as Junmyeon has gotten home from University, he makes a beeline straight for the kitchen and to the groceries he bought the day prior.

Jongdae was the first one to question his decision of coming home every night, rather than renting out a dorm at the University or an apartment close to it. He makes a point of it as much as he can, yet when Junmyeon shakes him off with the reason being not wanting to leave him alone, he gives up. Occasionally, he'll snicker about it and claim it's only for ' _his dearest Sehunnie_ '.

Yet, as Junmyeon cuts and dices vegetables and meat, he can't help but feel incredibly relieved and proud of his decision. He knows that leaving would mean Jongdae fending for himself, and a part of him still clings to his younger brother after his return from China. Leaving also means less time being spent with Sehun, and as bad of an excuse it may seem to some, he hates the thought of disappointing the younger by moving away completely. So, staying was the obvious answer.

He's just sent a message to Kris -- a time and location for Saturday -- when there's three small knocks on his door. He answers it with a warm smile that subconsciously slips onto his face whenever the younger is around, and is instantly wrapped in a tight hug. Soft lips are pressing against his own in a chaste kiss before they're both pulling away and Junmyeon is leading Sehun inside.

"Did you have wood works last, or something?" He questions first, making his way back to the kitchen where he's nearly done cooking.

Sehun tilts his head as his brows furrow, "No, why?"

Junmyeon waves him off with a dismissive hand, "You just smell funny, that's all."

The taller of the two raises a pale hand to his mouth to wipe at it, then drags his shirt up slightly to smell it before shaking his head. His brows are still furrowed, until he shakes his head once more and forces out a chuckle.

"If you wanted to tell me I stink and that I need a shower, you just had to say so," He mumbles through an exaggerated pout.

The sight is no obscene thing to Junmyeon. In fact, more often than not Sehun is pouty and clingy. He can't hide the giggle that escapes his lips at the sight, though, Sehun's hard, defined lines of his faces contradicting the pout he sports.

The giggle elicits a loud huff from Sehun, "So now you're _laughing_ at me?"

He attempts to walk around the kitchen island and to Junmyeon, before he's rejected by another giggle and the soft, playful command that he sits down until the food is ready. Despite clearly not having finished his session of pouting and whining, Sehun migrates to the living room, where he soon calls for Junmyeon to chose a film to watch.

"Surprise me!"

It's the same response as it usually is. Their routine is simple, though. Junmyeon cooks (because apparently Sehun is hopeless), and Sehun picks the movie. Usually, he's the one bringing the snacks and desserts to enjoy afterwards, but Junmyeon, having already bought Jongdae an endless supply for his weekend at Kyungsoo's, shook him off.

Sehun doesn't return, probably still searching through Netflix for the right movie to watch (they usually spend twenty minutes doing so before giving up). Junmyeon spends those silent moments plating up and pouring them both drinks, before he's carrying the two bowls on one arm and balancing the cups in the other.

Upon entering the living room, Sehun is fussing over him and dropping the blankets he had been setting up alongside pillows in favour of giving the shorter a hand.

"You could've called for help."

Junmyeon only rolls his eyes playfully, "I had it, no?"

The only response he gets is a half-hearted, snarky mimicking of his question. He's surprised to see that Sehun has already picked a movie, and he voices his thoughts and laughs when a hand lightly slaps his bicep.

Junmyeon's living room is only lit up by the white glow of the floor lamp he has positioned next to one of the sofas, the sun having set moments ago. It provides them both with the right amount of light to eat (and occasionally cast a small, fleeting glance towards each other) without disturbing the TV. As usual, it's perfect for Junmyeon, and once their bowls and cups are discarded, he can't help but slide closer to Sehun and lay his head on his broad chest.

Two small buzzes from his phone momentarily distracts the both of them, and when he flips it over to check the notification, Sehun questions him.

"Who's Kris?"

Junmyeon reads the confirmation text fully before shutting his phone off and replying, "A guy at my University. He's foreign and I offered to show him around tomorrow night." 

The all-so familiar pout is on display instantly. A high-pitched whine builds up in Sehun's throat, and Junmyeon can _hear_ it before he even speaks. He's instantly quieted by lips covering his own.

"It's one night," Junmyeon murmurs against them before kissing him again. "Besides, you need to study and live your life as well. You're a big boy, Sehun."

It's no secret to Junmyeon that Sehun is maybe a little _too_ clingy and lacks a social life of his own. It's obvious in the way he whines and curls in on himself at the mention of not being able to be with Junmyeon for even one night.

At first, it worried the older. He was afraid of being trapped in a relationship where he'd have to parent his partner and lose any life outside of the relationship he could have. It was something he not only feared, but hated the thought of. However, after Sehun had opened up to him and confessed the truth of his family life, the dependency was explained and the fear was placed with something warmer in Junmyeon. He liked the fact that Sehun was able to find something in Junmyeon like that, and was comfortable enough with him to not only confide, but also rely on him as much as he does.

Rather than Junmyeon's head resting on Sehun, the younger turned it around so that he could curl up against Junmyeon's body. His attention is quickly put back on to the movie, and his silence is something that makes Junmyeon guilty.

"Call Jongdae and Kyungsoo," He suggests, a hand travelling up Sehun's back and threading into his hair. "Ask if you can join them. Get Chanyeol and Baekhyun, as well."

Sehun only shrugs, silent for a moment before mumbling, "I think Kyungsoo doesn't like me. He's always looking at me weird and he never says anything."

"That's just Kyungsoo," Junmyeon whispers with a laugh. "He's always like that at first. Just give him a chance, Hun."

"Junmyeon," With one hand on said male's chest, Sehun raises himself up so he can look Junmyeon in the eye, "We've been dating for almost seven months. I first met the both of you, like, five months before that. I think that if he liked me, it'd be different now."

When they first met Sehun was actually intimidated by the short male with a permanent glare and an almost non-existent voice. It was the flamboyant Junmyeon -- who seemed to be completely unaware of the effect he had on people -- that made him stay.

Junmeyon had apologized on Kyungsoo's behalf. Sehun hadn't even planned on looking twice at the trio of boys he met at a random party he had entered. It wasn't until Junmyeon bumped into him, shocking him completely, that he decided to stick around. Kyungsoo had said a single word to him -- a simple greeting -- before falling back into conversation with Jongdae, who almost everyone seemed to be keeping an eye on as per Junmyeon's request.

It was five months of a friendship that always seemed to border lines that shouldn't have been crossed before a move was made. It was Junmyeon who did so, tiptoeing to slide his lips across Sehun's one night after an outing. Since, they've been inseparable.

"Maybe spending more time with him," Junmyeon smiles, his hand still moving in Sehun's dark locks, " _Without me_ , will be a good start."

The taller's nose scrunches up as he plops back down on Junmyeon's chest. Nevertheless, he mumbles a halfhearted confirmation that he'll make the effort -- _without_ Junmyeon.

| | |

As soon as Sehun has stepped through the threshold of Kyungsoo's home, he's bombarded with a talkative Baekhyun clinging on to his arm.

The shorter's words are too quick to catch, tumbling out of his mouth at a record speed that not only confuses Sehun, but Jongdae and Kyungoo, who are seated on the smaller couch.

Chanyeol pipes up when Sehun enters, "He says he can't believe you're actually here instead of leeching off of Junmyeon. But he says he's glad to see you."

Baekhyun, with brown, puppy eyes blown wide and a radiant smile plastered on his face, nods his head enthusiastically before pulling Sehun to sit between he and Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo silently greets him with a tight-lipped smile and a small nod of his head. Jongdae smiles with his teeth and lifts a hand to wave. Sehun stops at him and pulls something from his pocket.

"You forgot this," He hands the small object to Jongdae. "Junmyeon said you might need it."

Said male rolls his eyes and slouches into the cushion behind him, embarrassed.

"Yeah, because I'm gonna laugh so hard I _die_ here."

Sehun lifts his hands in a mock surrender, "Don't shoot the messenger. He's your brother."

"Your boyfriend," Is the mumbled response that makes him laugh lightly.

"Speaking of," Baekhyun starts, and when Sehun turns he notices that the shorter gave up on letting Sehun sit between him and Chanyeol, the two of them already slouched against each other, "Where is the old man?"

Once he's plopped down on the couch, Baekhyun is crawling over to him until he can rest on him. Sehun ignores the way Chanyeol huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, attention going back to the TV rather than Sehun and Baekhyun.

Sehun purses his lips, allowing Baekhyun's nimble hands to lift his arm so that he can wrap it around himself, "He said that there was a new guy at his University he was going to show around. Apparently he's foreign."

"You know his name?" Jongdae questions, eyebrows raised and a cat-like smile creeping its way onto his face.

"Kris," He murmurs, adding, "With a _K_."

Junmyeon's younger's brother pretends to rub a nonexistent moustache before his eyes creep back to Sehun. "Sounds American _and_ has a unique spelling of the name..."

Sehun's glare does nothing to him, but it's Kyungsoo slapping him upside the head that makes him whine. The two silently bicker, Jongdae trying to suck up to the younger by curling his arms around one of Kyungsoo's own. It doesn't work, but Kyungsoo does allow him to lay their heads together after a short while.

Their conversation dies out with that, and soon everyone is focused on the TV. Baekhyun, still clinging to Sehun (although the taller admits to doing the same), tries to bring Chanyeol closer to him by his feet, but the younger eventually nudges him away and pretends to fall asleep. The shorter falls back onto Sehun with a tiny whimper emitting from his throat.

The whole night, Sehun can't help but have his mind wander to Junmyeon and this foreign man he has no knowledge of.

Jealousy is a dangerous emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler, sorry~
> 
> I've been swamped with exam prep and assignments that I haven't had proper time to get this one edited and fixed!

**Author's Note:**

> The start of another work! If you've seen The Vampire Diaries, just know that this isn't an exact replica, but it is similar. I loved the idea and wanted to take a twist so here we are. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far and what you're excited for!!


End file.
